<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What? {IDOLiSH7 one-shot} by WellIWannaDie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147541">What? {IDOLiSH7 one-shot}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellIWannaDie/pseuds/WellIWannaDie'>WellIWannaDie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Anime), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, I also recommend the song serial killer by Moncrieff., I got the idea for this at 3 am In the morning, I guess- freeform, I then wrote this the next day, Mild hurt, Only Takamasa and Riku knows what's going on, Other, Poor Tenn, Posessive Takamasa, Riku faints, Sick!Riku, Takamasa can be weird, Tenn's kinda in the dark abt everything, oh yeah, um</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellIWannaDie/pseuds/WellIWannaDie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot based on what happened in IDOLiSH7 2 episode 3. But with a twist.<br/>Feel free to read! </p><p>But I must warn you, Takamasa is possessive here.</p><p>TW if you're not comfortable with characters being a bit too controlling of another character.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kujo Tenn &amp; Iori Izumi, Takamasa Kujo &amp; Kujo Tenn, Takmasa Kujo &amp; Nanase Riku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What? {IDOLiSH7 one-shot}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is un- edited.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>____________________________________________</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Ah! Riku, It's been a long time."</p><p>"Um, yeah it has.</p><p>Takamasa-san."</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p>Starting from IDOLiSH7 2 {not the YouTube original one}</p><p> </p><p>"Would you have done the same thing to another group?" Iori says facing Tenn.</p><p>"You wouldn't have. It's Because we're Idolish7.  Because your unworthy brother is here." Iori says, voice laced with contempt.</p><p>"Iori-san!" Manager said trying to stop Iori from making a scene.</p><p>"You're like a helicopter parent and because of that he grew into a spoiled baby who can't do anything on his own!" Iori yells at Tenn. Tenn's face contorts into a glare, "What?" he says.</p><p>"Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey!" Both Yamato and Ryuu steps in between them, stopping them from getting any closer to potentially do something that will develop into a scandal . "You cant say that ,Ichi! They're the ones who helped us!" Yamato says pushing Iori back in order for the fight to end. Iori pushes back at Yamato trying to get closer to Tenn.</p><p>Yamato turns back and awkwardly laughs while apologising to Tenn and Ryuu. </p><p>The latter of which is currently holding back Tenn from doing something that he will regret. "Tenn, Iori-kun's right. You shouldn't interfere so much with another agency." Ryuu says placatingly, with Tenn still struggling to get out of his bandmates embrace. "Im sorry too." Ryuu says to Yamato.</p><p>"It's fine. Let's go for some of these next time." Yamato says with a smile while using his hand to indicate going for a drink. Ryuu smiles back and replies "Yes, lets!" </p><p>Ryuu then turns Tenn around and says, "Come, on Tenn. Come here." while leading the rose pink white haired male away. Tenn looks away and clicks his tongue.</p><p>"What? did you just click your tongue!?" Iori shouts. "Hey, You!" he yells at Tenn moving to approach Tenn. "Ichi! Calm down!" Yamato says trying to stop the bluenette from going near the TRIGGER members.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>"Enough."  an unknown voice says.</p><p>Everybody stops to look at the unknown person, or not so unknown to Tenn, Riku and the other members of TRIGGER.</p><p>"Takamasa-san? What are you doing here?" Tenn questions. He was promptly ignored in favour for his twin who was sitting on a chair with his eyes shadowed.</p><p>"Riku." Takamasa Kujou says, addressing said person.</p><p>"Taka-kun" Riku replies, standing up and walking to the black-haired male with his eyes shadowed. He stops and stands in front of said male and promptly collapses onto the floor due to the stress of the day. </p><p>Or he would've if not for the arms of Takamasa catching him  and carrying him bridal-style before the red head's petite frame could even touch the floor.</p><p>"Riku!" shouts the other members of Idolish7 that were observing the incident. The idolish7 members and Tenn try to get nearer to Takamasa in order to check on the well-being of their fellow band mate or in Tenn's case, Twin brother in Takamasa's arms but were quickly halted due to the black haired male shouting "DONT YOU DARE COME NEAR MY ANGEL. YOU FILTH." and clutching the red head closer to his chest.</p><p>Everybody halts what they were doing in order to stare at Takamasa with either wariness, disgust or confusion at what he just said.</p><p>"What?" Tenn says with poorly veiled anger, drawing everybody's attention to him. "Takamasa-san, what do you mean my brother is Your angel?" Tenn says with anger and confusion radiating from him.</p><p>Takamasa smirks, "He's my angel because he's my angelic son!" he says, doing a twirl. "What???!" Tenn shouts. "I went with you that day to protect my brother from you! What do you mean he's your son!?" </p><p>"Exactly what I said, he's my son! I adopted him!" Takamasa says with glee.</p><p>"My angel." Takamasa whispers looking down at the red haired male in his arms that had fainted. </p><p>Takamasa then looks up and says to Tenn, straight in the eye "He's mine."</p><p>Then he looks around himself and gasps, finally realising that he had gathered quite an audience during his [admittidly creepy] conversation with Tenn.</p><p>He looks around and proceeds to walk away with Riku in his arms. Before being stopped by Manager. </p><p>"Sir! He is our Artist. You are not allowed to take him away like that!" Manager says, forcing Takamasa to look at her.</p><p>"Trash." Takamasa says before leaving the studio without another glance at anyone in it, leaving everybody to look at his retreating back with shock. Black suited men blocked the exit where Takamasa had just left and preventing anybody from following the newly known adopted father and son.</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>"Riku, my dear Angel, I finally have you in my grasps." Takamasa says looking at Riku, buried underneath a mountain of soft blankets on a bed and surrounded with expensive plushies of all kinds in a large but beautiful room decorated in Rose gold, white and gold accents.</p><p>"After 5 years, My angel, you've finally returned to me."</p><p>"After 5 years without your beautiful voice to soothe my soul, I finally have you." Takamasa Kujou says, running his hands through Riku's blood red hair with a smile that promised vengeance on the people that had made Riku into a star before he could.</p><p>Suddenly, Riku coughed startling him out of his plan of revenge on Takanashi Production.</p><p>"There, there Riku. Papa's gonna make it all better now. You won't ever have to even look at those filth ever again, if I have anything to say about it." He smiles a smile that would chill the bones of anyone looking at the pair at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>An angel and a producer man. How will our story go?</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading! I might write a part 2 if anyone would like one. - Alice</p><p>My Wattpad is under the same username!

Edit, 13 November2020: Now that I reread this, I could edit this and make it better, but ummmmm no.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>